


Before the End Only To See a Beginning - Kinktober Day Thirteen - NO KINK - (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Aziraphale and Phanuel were bonded, Bonded Angels, Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley was Phanuel, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable_Kinktober, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Memories, Recovered Memories, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Let the fluff continue on a no kink day,well, everything is someone's Kink so Imade more fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Before the End Only To See a Beginning - Kinktober Day Thirteen - NO KINK - (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> Zero Warning unless Fluff is am issue

**Kinktober Day Thirteen - No Kink _ (Quefish)**

_Before the End, Only To See a Beginning_

**[Fluff Playlist - Click for Music](https://youtu.be/GzLhp3gV4gY) **

It was the entirety of a day that an angel and a demon found themselves below the surface of the water. Floating within the water that mimicked the nether, a place that was only for them. It was only a minute till Aziraphale's head popped up, just enough to where his eyes could see, a little further and his head was above the surface, making sure it was safe for them to come back up into the real world.

A sudden giggle and laughter, and then silence as Crowley dragged Aziraphale back below the surface, tickling him and finally kissing him before they both rose above the surface. One at a time climbed the ladder and boarded the boat, a towel somehow still warmed by the sun waited for them. Each taking one in hand, a white towel graced Aziraphale, and as his hand touched it, a black one for Crowley, that he grinned at.

Wrapping the towels around their waists, Crowley pulled Aziraphale to the front of the boat, pulling him up and onto the bow; laying down, Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale's thighs looking up at the stars above them.

"Do you miss making them Crowley?"

"I do, in a way, it's worse when I see them fall; they deserved better than that."

Aziraphale had never thought of that. Of, how seeing the stars Crowley had made for him to see them fall all through the ages as though he was being thrown out again. Aziraphale looked up with newly opened eyes as though seeing the stars for the first time.

"Do you remember making them Aziraphale? Did she leave that memory with you?"

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley, his fingers playing within the red flames that he loved. Meeting Crowley's gaze, he shook his head; seeing the pain that crossed Crowley's eyes, Aziraphale bent down, kissing him ever so gently that God herself would have been jealous of the love he showed Crowley.

"Should I tell you a story Aziraphale, one that happened before my fall? Before the memories that you no longer hold?"

Aziraphale's eyes widened. Looking up at the expanse of stars, and then back to meet the golden suns that looked back at him. There were no words the wordsmith could utter as Crowley had rendered him silent; all he could muster was the nodding of his head as platinum curls bounced lightly against the sides of his face.

"Alright, then. Where to begin."

Aziraphale waited to let Crowley figure on what memory to start with; he wondered how much he didn't remember, what had God taken from him, how much of his life in Heaven did Aziraphale not remember, what didn't he remember?

"Okay. You can keep playing with my hair, feels nice."

Crowley smirked up at Aziraphale using the word ~nice~ usually got a smile or a roll of his angel's eyes, this time though, he could tell Aziraphale was waiting, he wanted to know. Crowley held Aziraphale captive until he felt angelically manicured nails running through his hair, running over his scalp, how he loved the feeling.

"It's a story long ago and far from here when things were not as bright as they are now, where here didn't exist yet, and Heaven was still finding it's footing. Creations still being made, a god who loved all her angels, was easily questioned about things, before everything went south. "

Crowley closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Still, Aziraphale stayed silent, ever the wordsmith, ever the bookkeeper had nothing to add, and was learning his past with every word that a demon spoke.

"Stardust was given to a few of us, myself being one of the creators, a Starmaker, of course, I went by a very different name back then, as did many others. I was the fourth, I presided over repentance, ironically and the hope of those who will eventually inherit eternal life, I was Phanuel."

Aziraphale let his fingers run through Crowley's hair, every now and then looking up into the stars before casting his glance back down onto the face he fell in love with so many thousands of years ago, he listened enraptured.

"I haven't said that name in a very long time, I had almost forgotten it, I looked very different. My eyes filled with stars, with hope, and that was when God introduced me to, well to you, so very long ago, Aziraphale. An angel that was one unto himself, an angel that held two choirs, a Principality, a Cheribum, you saw to her armies, their training and unbeknownst to me at the time, my heart."

Aziraphale watched as a smile of remembrance kissed Crowley's lips; he had never seen a smile like that; it was, in a word, angellic.

"You were to be my ward, to teach, to show, and on its own to love. You came with me to create the stars, to sprinkle the night's skies with diamonds and all the colors of always. We made nebulas together, I tried to take you there before the end that never happened, I could tell you didn't remember. I had known since the start since Eden you didn't remember, and I couldn't tell you."

Aziraphale bent his head, kissing Crowley's forehead. Letting him still talk, still tell Aziraphale of memories he had lost, slowly things started to come back, he remembered bright lights that flickered like candles and colors that you couldn't see from Earth, but you knew they were there.

"The last curse from God, taking your memories and not letting any demon be able to speak the words, forbidden from ever being loved by those that were our bonded mate, but after the fall and the climb to Eden, you were there. Something in you stopped you from smiting me, from casting me aside, whether it be the stars we made together, or the bond that we created between us, you remembered something, it was always there in the back of your eyes."

Aziraphale couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes or the ones that fell like raindrops. Still, Crowley kept his eyes closed, as though seeing his story again for the first time, genuinely remembering it as he told his angel, all the things he remembered of them in Heaven and the fall.

"We made so many stars together, I taught you, and you got rather good at it, though even then you were a bit of a bastard, especially when we made the spoons...You and your big Dipper and calling mine The Little Dipper."

Aziraphale saw Crowley peek at him from behind one of his closed eyes, a smirk of playfulness gracing his face. The longer Crowley spoke, the longer Aziraphale simply watched his face; as the ease of talking came more comfortable and easier, so did the tension that Crowley always held slowly ebb away. For brief moments Aziraphale could find and see the angel that once resided there, but to Aziraphale, his love, his demon, his Crowley was the most beautiful out of any angel.

"You tried to stop me from falling, which is why you have that scar on your ankle; it's a burn from my wings when you tried to pull me back. There was nothing you could, and as the last curse from God set in, we both let go, I had my memories, and yours were gone."

Crowley heard the sniffle, felt the sob of his angel; he sat up and turned to look into his angel's eyes. Pulling Aziraphale as close to him as he could, Crowley held him, letting the sobs come and go as Aziraphale slowly remembered, the words were spoken, the curse of memory long forgotten, and the memories of then and now filled Aziraphale's mind.

Wrapping his arms around Crowley, they held each other, never to let go of the other. So many memories of love, of stars, of dancing through the night's skies of leaving trails of Stardust behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Crowley, I love you so very much, I promise to never forget."

"I know you won't, Angel, we're on our own side, remember? We make our own rules now."

Crowley tilted Aziraphale's head towards him, looking over his angel, he smiled before kissing him into a breathless love that only the two of them would ever understand, a bond that no matter who tried to break it couldn't and failed. A bond that remembered the other even through being made to forget, even if it was just a feeling, it was remembered.

The two laid down on the bow of the boat; Aziraphale listened to more stories from his love and looked at every star Crowley pointed out to him with a renewed want of learning. Together they stayed there until sleep took them; humans couldn't see them, so it was just perfectly tickety-boo.


End file.
